creepypastafandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Kochany Tatuś
— Synu, musimy porozmawiać o bezpieczeństwie w Internecie. Powoli podszedłem i stanąłem obok niego. Siedział przy swoim laptopie i grał w Minecrafta na jakimś publicznym serwerze. Nie odrywał wzroku od monitora. Komentarze różnych graczy przewijały się na czacie. — Synu, czy możesz przestać grać na chwilę? Wylogował się z wirtualnego świata, zamknął laptopa i spojrzał w górę na mnie. — Tato, znowu chcesz mi opowiedzieć jakąś tandetną, straszną historyjkę? — No ale jak toooo? — udałem zranione uczucia, po czym uśmiechnąłem się do niego szczerząc zęby. — Myślałem, że lubisz moje opowieści z morałem. Wychował się słuchając historii o dzieciach, które napotkały wiedźmy, duchy, wilkołaki, czy trolle. Podobnie, jak wielu innych rodziców, używałem strasznych historii do wpojenia mu moralności i nauczenia go jak zachowywać ostrożność. Samotni ojcowie, jak ja, powinni używać wszelkich dostępnych środków. Zmarszczył nieco czoło. — Ta, one były dobre, jak miałem sześć lat. Jestem już na to za stary, nie wystraszysz mnie. Są wręcz śmieszne. Ciekawe, jak masz zamiar powiedzieć mi coś naprawdę strasznego o Internecie? Zmrużyłem oczy i spojrzałem na niego nieufnie. Złożył ręce mówiąc: — Tato. Mam dziesięć lat, nie traktuj mnie jak niemowlaka, mów wreszcie. — Hmm… no dobrze... Spróbuję — zacząłem opowiadać. — Był sobie chłopiec, miał na imię Colby... Z jego twarzy wyczytałem, że groza lejąca się z tego wstępu nie zrobiła na nim wrażenia. Westchnął głęboko i przygotował na kolejną, beznadziejną historyjkę ojca. Kontynuowałem... “Colby uruchomił przeglądarkę i zarejestrował się na kilku stronach przeznaczonych dla dzieci w jego wieku. Po jakimś czasie nawiązał kontakt z różnymi dziećmi w grach i na forach. Zaprzyjaźnił się z innym dziesięciolatkiem, który posługiwał się pseudonimem Pomocny23. Podobały im się te same gry i seriale. Śmiali się ze swoich żartów. Razem poznawali nowe gry. Po kilku miesiącach przyjaźni, Colby dał Pomocnemu23 sześć diamentów w grze, w którą grali. Był to bardzo hojny prezent. Nadchodziły urodziny Colby'ego, a Pomocny23 chciał wysłać mu fajny prezent, taki prawdziwy, a nie w grze. Colby pomyślał, że nic się nie stanie, jeśli poda Pomocnemu23 swój adres domowy - oczywiście, jeśli ten obieca, że nie powie o tym żadnym nieznajomym lub dorosłym. Pomocny23 przysiągł, że nikomu nie powie, nawet swoim własnym rodzicom i zaczęli uzgadniać szczegóły wysyłki.” Tu przerwałem na chwilę i zadałem synowi pytanie: — Uważasz, że to był dobry pomysł? — Nie! — odpowiedział potrząsając głową energicznie. Na przekór sobie, wciągał się w opowieść. “Cóż, Colby też miał wątpliwości. Czuł się winny, że podał swój adres, a z każdą chwilą poczucie winy rosło. I rosło. Do czasu, kiedy kolejnego wieczora przebrał się w piżamę, jego poczucie winy i strach urosły do bardzo dużych rozmiarów. Postanowił przyznać się rodzicom. Kara będzie adekwatna, ale przynajmniej będzie miał czyste sumienie. Wiercił się w łóżku czekając, aż rodzice przyjdą utulać go do snu.” Mój syn już wiedział, że nadchodzi straszna część historii. Chociaż wcześniej mówił co innego, to uważnie słuchał z szeroko otwartymi oczami. Mówiłem cicho i z rozmysłem. “Nasłuchiwał wszelkich hałasów w domu. Pralka skakała po całej łazience. Gałęzie drzew uderzały o ceglaną ścianę jego domu. Jego mały braciszek gaworzył w kołysce. Były jeszcze inne hałasy, których nie potrafił jednoznacznie... zidentyfikować. W końcu w korytarzu rozległy się odgłosy kroków jego ojca. — Tato? — zawołał nerwowo. — Muszę ci coś powiedzieć... Jego ojciec wystawił głowę przez drzwi pod dziwnym kątem. W ciemności wydawało się, że jego usta w ogóle się nie poruszają, z oczami też było coś nie tak. — Tak, synku? — Jego głos także był jakiś dziwny. — Wszystko w porządku, tato? — zapytał chłopiec. — Mhhhmmm — zamruczał ojciec dziwnie sztucznym głosem. Colby zakrył się szczelnie kołdrą. — Ummm... Jest mama? — Tutaj jestem! — głowa mamy pojawiła się w drzwiach pod tatą. Mówiła nienaturalnym wręcz falsetem. — Chciałeś nam powiedzieć, że podałeś nasz adres Pomocnemu23? Nie powinieneś tego robić! Mówiliśmy ci, żebyś NIGDY nie podawał osobistych informacji w Internecie! Po krótkiej chwili dodała: — To tak naprawdę nie był dzieciak! Tylko udawał. Wiesz, co zrobił? Przyszedł do naszego domu, włamał się i zamordował nas oboje! Tylko po to, żeby spędzić z tobą trochę czasu! Otyły mężczyzna w mokrym płaszczu wyłonił się z ciemności i stanął w futrynie trzymając dwie odcięte głowy. Colby zapiszczał i zaczął ciężko oddychać, kiedy mężczyzna upuścił głowy na podłogę, wyjął z kieszeni nóż i skierował się do pokoju w stronę chłopca.” Mój syn też krzyknął. Zasłonił twarz. Historia jednak dopiero się rozkręcała. “Po kilku godzinach chłopiec był prawie martwy, a jego krzyki stały szeptami. Morderca usłyszał kwilące dziecko w innym pokoju, wyjął nóż z ciała Colby'ego. To był rarytas. Nigdy wcześniej nie zabił dziecka i był podekscytowany taką perspektywą. Pomocny23 zostawił Colby'ego na śmierć i podążył za płaczem roznoszącym się po domu. Po odnalezieniu pokoiku podszedł do kołyski, podniósł niemowlę i trzymał w ramionach. Miał zamiar przenieść się na oświetlony stolik do przewijania, aby lepiej się przyjrzeć. Jednak, gdy tak trzymał dziecko, płacz ucichł. Dziecko spojrzało w górę, uśmiechnęło się. Pomocny23 nigdy nie miał dziecka w ramionach, ale delikatnie podrzucił wyżej w ramiona, jakby robił to codziennie. Wytarł swoje zakrwawione ręce w koc, by pogłaskać dziecko po policzku. — Cześć, maleńki. — Wściekła żądza mordu stopniała i ustąpiła miejsca czemuś ciepłemu i delikatnemu. Opuścił pokoik dziecięcy, zabrał dziecko do domu, dał mu na imię William i wychował jak swoje własne.” Zakończyłem opowieść, a mój syn był wyraźnie wstrząśnięty. Między krótkimi, nierównymi, przerywanymi oddechami wydukał: — Ale tato, JA mam na imię William. Puściłem mu klasyczne, ojcowskie oczko i poczochrałem po włosach. — Oczywiście, synu. Zapłakany William pobiegł po schodach na górę do swojej sypialni. Wierzę jednak, że spodobała mu się moja opowieść. ------ Kategoria:Opowiadania